Ursula
Ursula is a character from the Breath of Fire series of RPG games. She is one of the playable main characters in Breath of Fire IV. Profile Ursula is a prideful soldier of the Fou Empire and the granddaughter of its highest ranking military. Personality Ursula is hotheaded, stubborn, and likes to solve everything by force, most of the time with her guns. She has a cold nature, and possesses a natural gift for leadership and strategy due her military discipline. However, she does have morals, as she was disgusted by how Rasso tortured the citizens of Chek just for information on Ryu's whereabouts, calling it unnecessary. She also has a softer side that is shown when around her grandfather, even shown smiling, but only when alone with him. Ursula is a loner, spending most of her time left to her own thoughts rather than socializing with the other party members. When she gets frightened, such as when she first encounters sea lice, her voice shakes and is quick to pull out her gun, nearly blasting Ryu's head off once out of fear. Appearance Ursula has fox-like features. Powers and Abilities Ursula is a ranged fighter specializing with guns and some have the ability to hit all enemies at once, although her accuracy isn't the greatest. She also has a wide range of spells so overall Ursula is a very balanced character. Ursula is perhaps the most balanced character in the party aside from Ryu in his dragon forms. However, she is so well balanced that she really isn't the best at any particular field. Each one of her parameters are above average. Her physical defense is average, her magical resistance fairly high, and her agility is above average. She has a rather ironic weakness in the form of low accuracy and her weapons being firearms. Ursula is the only character whose equipment is capable of attacking all enemies at once normally. Her magic list consists of spells in the fire (primarily), wind and earth elements, making her a good staple in fusion combos. She also possesses a few spells for debilitating enemies. Ursula can be given the Icicle skill for complete elemental versatility and be paired up with a Master who can help her overcome her accuracy issues. In addition, Ursula's unique ability is Revival, in which she is likely to auto-revive if KO'd (she has been known to revive as often as three times in the same battle if she has reached a particularly high level). Similar to Ershin, Ursula has no element background and takes no additional damage from any element abilities. Story Ursula was orphaned after a war. Left alone in a destroyed town, General Rhun took her in as his granddaughter and raised her. Ursula was tasked to find and retrieve the Yorae Dragon (Ryu). Arriving at Chek (the hidden town of dragon summoners), she along with Captain Russo search for the dragon with their own means. She successfully managed to capture Ryu and his party but when she was informed that the villagers went into hiding and that they have to ensure their safety, she agrees to check on the abandoned village only to find out that Russo has massacred everyone just to know where the dragon is. Unable to stop a berserked Ryu, Ursula was captured by Cray and was given the complete data of the party's journey and mission find Fou-Lu. Ursula then agreed to bring them to the Empire not as a hostage but as a guide and that she will not let the party be arrested by any of the Fou Empires Troops. She told them that it is indeed her task to bring the Dragon to the empire but they must not liken everyone at the empire to Russo who only cares for glory and vengeance. Ursula is a soldier of the Fou Empire. Once the Empire is unable to take care of Fou-Lu effectively, she is sent to capture the other half of the Yorae Dragon, Ryu. When she encounters him and he eliminates all the other soldiers in his Kaiser form, the party already decides to head to the capital to so she tags along since it would keep true to her orders. Trivia *In the original Japanese version of Breath of Fire IV, there is one scene of Ursula and Nina bathing in a pond and another scene that involves Ursula dropping her pants to "prove her womanhood" to skeptical sailors. Both of these suggestive scenes was censored in the American and European versions by being removed completely. *Ursula is scared of sea lice. She also hates the sea due to the salt "getting into everything", including her guns. Category:Characters Category:Breath of Fire Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Support Characters Category:Heroes